Dogs
| image = | kingdom = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | class = Mammalia | order = Carnivora | family = Canidae | genus = Canis | notable appearances = | 1st appearance = }} Dogs are members of the Canidae family of the order Carnivora. The term is used for both feral and pet varieties. The dog may have been the first animal to be domesticated, and has been the most widely kept working, hunting, and companion animal in human history. Standard dogs from Land of the Giants.]] On the 1960s Irwin Allen television series Land of the Giants, one of the program's main characters, Barry Lockridge, owned a small dog named Chipper who accompanied him on their voyage to Giant World. After their first encounter with the planet's giant human population, Chipper discovered that the canines of this world were equally huge. When a large dog terrorized the group, Chipper barked back, but Barry made sure that he was able to stay safely tucked away until the larger animal could be driven away. Land of the Giants: The Crash In the TV series Star Trek: Enterprise, the character of Jonathan Archer owns a pet Beagle named Porthos whom he keeps in his quarters aboard the ''Enterprise'' NX-01. This is the only instance where an Earth animal was ever allowed to live on board a starship. In the alternate timeline of the 2009 Star Trek movie, engineer Montgomery Scott confesses to doing an experiment on teleportation on the prized Beagle that belonged to that reality's Admiral Archer. Unable to retrieve the animal, Scotty was punished and sent to a research station on the frigid world of Delta Vega. Star Trek (2009) In the Transformers film series, the central protagonist Sam Witwicky owns a pet Chihuahua named Mojo. In the first film in the series, Mojo suffered a broken leg through unrevealed circumstances and had to wear a cast. Sam carried Mojo's pain medication around with him, which caused him problems later when he was brought into a police station and the officer thought that Sam had been taking them himself. Transformers (2007) A woman named Aunt Gladys owned a Pug named Bruiser in her home in Prosperity, Arizona in the 2002 film Eight Legged Freaks. The dog found a hole in the basement of her home, which led into an underground warren occupied by giant mutant spiders. Unfortunately, the dog was killed. Gladys went looking for it and was captured and cocooned by the spiders, but managed to survive. Eight Legged Freaks (2002) Dogs are sometimes victims of scientific experimentation or exposure to unidentified strains of disease or vaccines or even extraterrestrial influences. A harsh example of how radiation can effect such animals was briefly referenced in the 1972 film Conquest of the Planet of the Apes. In the year 1983, NASA astronauts returning from space, brought with them a virus that eradicated all dogs and cats, seemingly overnight. Humans as well as most species of apes were immune to the virus. Humanity, in their overwhelming need for pets, turned instead towards keeping apes as pets. This has been informally referred to as the dog and cat plague. Conquest of the Planet of the Apes (1972) In the Man from Atlantis comic book series, a female warrior named Plaxy operated out of a hidden underground city in the North Pole. She protected her temple through the use of two mutated hounds which she named Cassiopeia and Sirius. Man from Atlantis #6 Dogs sometimes hail from other planets, dispelling the notion that the species is somehow indigenous to Earth. One such example can be found on the TV series Stargate SG-1. Dogs are found living on the planet Simarka where a pack of such animals chased down a young boy named Abu. Stargate SG-1: Emancipation In the 1992 movie Alien³, a dog becomes a host for an alien symbiont and hatches a xenomorph alien that possessed some physical characteristics to a dog. Alien³ (1992) Dogs occasionally appeared in sci-fi/horror anthology programs such as Tales from the Crypt. In the season six episode, "Staired in Horror", a Louisiana sheriff had a German Shepherd K9 unit named Gator. He had Gator pursue a fleeing criminal to an old plantation house. The dog nearly became a victim of a cursed staircase that aged him, but managed to retreat just in time. . He's a real A-hole!]] Then of course, there's Cujo. is a fictional dog and the titular antagonist featured in the 1981 horror novel Cujo by author Stephen King. The character was also the main a-hole featured in the 1983 film adaptation of Cujo. Cujo was a male St. Bernard dog owned by Joe Camber and his wife Charity, and son Brett of Castle Rock, Maine. One day, Cujo was chasing a rabbit through a field and pursued it towards a hollowed out log, which entered into a cavern. Cujo poked his head through it and his incessant barking awakened a bunch of bats that were sleeping in the cave. One of the bats bit Cujo on the nose and gave him rabies. Within a few days, Cujo went completely rabid. He attacked and killed his master, Joe Camber, and later took to munching on Joe's neighbor, Gary Pervier. His next victim was Castle Rock's sheriff, George Bannerman. Donna Trenton and her son, Tad, drove Donna's Pinto out to the Camber property in the hopes that Joe could make repairs on the car, which had now just died. Cujo terrorized the two of them, forcing them to remain in their car. Tad began hyper-ventilating from heat exhaustion as it had become the hottest day this section of Maine had seen in quite a number of years. Desperate to save her son and escape the ravenous dog, Donna Trenton made a break from the car and picked up a baseball bat that had been lying on the ground. She beat Cujo repeatedly with the bat until it broke, then took the sharpened broken piece and stabbed him with it until he died. Cujo (novel)Cujo (1983) In the 1996 comedy/horror film Killer Tongue, radiation from a meteor mutates two poodles owned by a woman named Candy into drag queens. This is not the only instance in which poodles are biochemically altered in such a fashion. In the 2003 film The Hulk, scientist Doctor David Banner uses gamma radiation to increase the size and strength of his dogs. While riding his Harley through Ottawa, the recently injured mutant hero Wolverine lost control of his cycle trying to avoid a fox and a rabbit. While stumbling about in a daze, a pack of wild dogs ran past him. Wolverine Vol 2 76 A New York City street thug named Turk Barrett owned a dog named Brutus. Once, when Daredevil came to interrogate him, he sic'ed Brutus on him, but Daredevil kicked the dog away with a roundhouse. Daredevil 168 Somewhere in the Arklay Mountains outside of Raccoon City, a clan destine entity known as the Umbrella Corporation created a bio-weapon dubbed the T-Virus. The virus escaped, causing severe mutations in several animal test subjects, as well as other humans and animals in the surrounding area. A pack of guard dogs were likewise affected, mutating into monstrously rabid undead creatures called Cerberuses. Resident Evil (VG) In the 2002 film Resident Evil, the scientific research company known as the Hive kept Doberman Pincers as guard dogs in their underground facility. When the deadly T-Virus was released, all those infected died and were reanimated as flesh-eating zombies, including the dogs. A former security agent named Alice encountered the bloody, skinless zombie dogs in the kennels and had to dispatch several of them just to escape. Resident Evil (2002) In the "New 52" continuity of DC Comics titles, the character of Harley Quinn owned a pet Dachshund named Queenie. She took Queenie to the beach at Coney Island where it wrestled with a seagull for some food while Harley and her friend Pamela Isley allowed two muscle-heads to massage their feet. They buried one of them, Dave, up to his neck in the sand, after which, Queenie urinated on him. Harley Quinn Vol 2 7 There are three dogs seen in the movie Friday the 13th Part 2. The first is one that startles Alice Hardy by barking at her window. The second is an unidentifiable breed of small dog that Jeff and Sandra discovers in the woods completely mutilated. The character of Terry has a pet Shih Tzu named Muffin. Muffin goes missing earlier in the film and has a chance encounter with Jason Voorhees. Fortunately, Jason did not appear to take an interest in the animal and shows up alive and well at the end of the film. In the "Murder House" storyline from American Horror Story, there was a small white dog named Hallie. Vivien Harmon purchased Hallie as a coping mechanism after suffering through a traumatic miscarriage. Vivien, her husband Ben and daughter Violet brought the dog with them when they relocated from Boston to Los Angeles, California. During the drive on the L.A. freeway, Violet complained that she had to go to the bathroom, but Ben said there was no place to pull over. Violet countered that they would do it if the dog had to go. The family moved into a renovated mansion at 1119 Westchester Place. A neighbor named Adelaide Langdon, who suffered from Downs' Syndrome, asked Vivien Harmon twice if she could pet her dog, to which Vivian said "No". Adelaide ignored her and tried to pet the dog anyway, and Hallie snapped at her. A short while later, the ghost of Hayden McClaine, who was a former lover of Ben Harmon stalked and tried to kill Vivien. She made it appear as if she had put Hallie in the microwave and set her to cook, but the dog actually turned up safe and sound. All three members of the Harmon family died soon after. Hallie was adopted by the Harmons' realtor, Marcy. She kept the dog for several years, but had to put it down in 2015. Dog characters Notes & Trivia * An individual who is in a position of authority and commands respect may be referred to as a "Top Dog". Michael Garibaldi from Babylon 5 has this as a nickname. * A person, usually a male, who has indiscriminate sex with another individual or has enough charisma and personality to seduce a person largely considered unobtainable may be called a "dog". The term can be used as both a complement and an insult. * A female dog is called a bitch, which is also a derogatory term used to describe an unlikeable woman. One of the most famous "bitches" in sci-fi is the Xenomorph queen alien from the 1986 film Aliens. She earned this nickname after attempting to kill a young girl named Rebecca Jordan when Ellen Ripley shouted at her, "Get away from her, you bitch!" * The term "Strontium Dog" is used to describe a class of mutant bounty hunters in the British comic book serial Strontium Dog by Eagle Comics. Appearances Television * Adventures of Superman: The Unknown People (Part 1) - Dogs heard barking as part of lynch mob. * American Horror Story: Pilot - Vivien's pet dog. * Angel: Smile Time - Groofus, the dog puppet. * Bionic Woman: Jaime's Mother - Puzzles. Also in flashback. * Blood Drive: Scar Tissue - Dog pisses in a carafe. * Castle Rock: The Queen - A dog is accidentally killed. A dog's corpse is seen in a buried suitcase. * Daredevil: Penny and Dime - Frank Castle has a guard dog that gets abducted by the Kitchen Irish. * Fear the Walking Dead: The Dog - A dog gets eaten by an infected Peter Dawson. * The Gifted: got your siX - Zingo the dog. * Isis: Lucky - Lucky. Really isn't though since he dies. * Isis: The Cheerleader - Stray dog sets his sites on eating Tut. * Phoenix: Pilot - Dogs trailing after men in jeep. * Phoenix: In Search of Mira - German Shepherd hanging out outside shack. * Phoenix: One of Them - Sheriff's dogs chasing Bennu. * Tales from the Crypt: The Secret - Yup. There's a dog. * Tales from the Crypt: Staired in Horror - Sheriff's German Shepherd K9 unit. * Under the Dome: The Fire - A dog named Truman. Comics * Amazing Spider-Man 24 - Flash Thompson walks his dog. * Amazing Spider-Man 205 - Lazlo Bellflower's guard dogs. * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1 - Small white terrier running during Menagerie fight. * Angel: Only Human 1 - Illyria playing with a pet dog. * Detective Comics 968 - Titus the dog. * Journey Into Mystery 57 - A dog sniffs out a Martian pretending to be his master. * Madrox 1 - Wolfsbane assumes dog form. * Nova Vol 4 8 - Cosmo the telepathic dog. * Nova Vol 4 9 - Cosmo the telepathic dog. * Oz: Heart of Magic 1 - Toto. * Preacher 65 - Skeeter. * Preacher 66 - Skeeter. * Silver Surfer 18 - Lockjaw. * Tales of Suspense 12 - A small dog sniffs around a drifter named Hans Grubnik. * Tomb of Dracula 45 - Quincy Harker's dog, Saint. * Tomb of Dracula 59 - Quincy Harker's dog, Saint. * Vampblade 3 - Mrs. Carva's dog, Pipsie. * Vampire Tales 9 - Saint, Quincy Harker's dog. * Walking Dead 58 - Morgan tells Rick how he fed dogs to his zombie son. * Walking Dead: Michonne Special 1 - Michonne swears that the neighbor's son killed her dog. Films * 30 Days of Night * Astounding She-Monster, The - Egan the dog. Uncredited. * Cujo - Cujo, the rabid St. Bernard. * Curse of Frankenstein, The - Victor Frankenstein reanimates a dog. * Howling, The - Hunting dogs. * Man With Two Brains, The * Needful Things - Nettie's Dog, Raider. * Puppet Master - Dana Hadley had a stuffed dog named Leroy. * Strange Invaders * Superman and the Mole Men - Dogs heard barking as part of lynch mob. * Witchblade: The Movie - Irish Wolfhound. Novels * Cujo - Cujo, the rabid St. Bernard. * Dead Zone, The - A Pomeranian named Otis. George Bannerman's dog, Rusty. * Needful Things - Nettie's dog, Raider. References Category:Armageddon (1998)/Miscellaneous